Lightning in the Sky
by Hatake Kai
Summary: In the year 2037, the world is under the control of the Justice Lords. A small resistance opposes their rule and send the daughter of the late Wally West to stop the Justice Lords from forming. This is a companion story to Birds of A Feather, though set years before that story takes place.
1. Chapter 1

"You sure you know what you're doing, Impulse?" The tall dark looming figure looked behind Irey as she turned the knobs on the machine to get it powered up. Just being here was dangerous for them both, her companion more so than her; but the sense of impending danger was still there making the hair on her arms stand on end.

Irey took a deep breath, moving her goggles over her eyes as she moved to stand on the Cosmic Treadmill. "As much as you do Batman. Father told me a bit on how this works... But he also said it was like a feeling on when you make it to when you want to be." She had never been allowed to even touch the machine, everyone from her father to both Batmen telling her time travel was not something to be messed with.

"Of course he did." Batman sounded angry, not something out of the ordinary for the younger Dark Knight. It still helped put everything into perspective for Irey.

The only known speedster left that could even remotely use the Treadmill, she could feel herself shaking under the pressure. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, Batman looking down to her with what she could only call his attempt at a friendly gesture.

"You remember what you need to do, right?"

Irey gave a short nod, "Yessir, and I have the letter from Bruce in my pocket. I need to find him in Gotham, but make sure I keep identities secret... Which you know is kinda funny that theywouldhidetheiridentitiesnotsolong..."

"Impulse!" Batman snapped, "focus please. Yes, find my father and give him the letter. He'd be the most likely to accept who you are, though he will probably be skeptical. Be prepared for that, time travel is something no one's really trusted before."

"Yes." Irey found her voice small as she realized she would be alone on this. Even though she had followed her father to save people since she could run, she has never been on her own. Her father, the Titans, or even her other family members have been with her from day one. "And I am not to give away too much information away about the future."

"That's right." The visible lower portion of Batman's face suddenly became sad. "Imp... Iris, I'm not sure if you will be able to come back..."

Irey smiled, fixing her ponytail one final time before she hugged Batman. The man stiffened as the smaller girl clung to him for just a moment. "It's okay Damian. If I can save my daddy, it doesn't matter if I can't come back. And, hey, didn't Vibe say I could possibly just fade out of existence when the timeline corrects itself."

"Ramon is an idiot, but he could be right." Batman started as alarms started to blare. "We have run out of time, Impulse. Start running I'll hold them off."

Irey started to run, the numbers on the machine climbing higher and higher as Irey ran. The sounds of fighting started to reach her ears, the only thing stopping her from helping Damian being that she needed to help them all. Her mom, Jai, her teammates, the world, and her father.

She could feel the Speed Force filling her, whispering to her like a greeting of coming home. It reminded her of when she was younger, and it called to her like this. Her and Jai were aged, she could remember it feeling like multiple lifetimes, before her father freed them from its hold. This time was the same and she could have almost lost herself in it until she heard Batman crash through the wall.

He sailed through the air in front of the Treadmill, followed quickly by Superman. It was almost in slow motion as Superman's eyes glowed red, holding Damian by the neck. Everything was in slow motion as Irey continued to run, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as all she saw was red. Words seemed to reach her ears as she finally entered the time stream.

"Run, Irey. Run."

Irey landed on the ground, her momentum making her roll through a field. It seemed like it was days before she slowed enough to right herself back to her feet.

Her costume was shot, small tears from her tumble through what looked like a corn field. "Guess it could have been a busy city street." She shrugged as she got a better look at her surroundings. "Now where am I? When am I? Darnit, you aren't allowed to become a cliche!" She picked a leaf from on of the corn stalks from her hair. "If I'm in Kansas, I swear I'm gonna..."

Suddenly the wind picked up, like it was moving towards Irey and she saw a scarlet streak coming towards her. Her heart almost stopped as she thought she saw her father. She tried to reach out to him with the Speed Force... But it did not work. Instead the blur moved towards the start of her re-entry and then turned towards her.

He stopped a few yards in front of her, and her breath. She knew who was in front of her, but that could not be right. Barry Allen had died at least two years before she was born... That meant she went way too far into the past.

"Hey, kiddo." Barry, The Flash, said. His voice was a bit different than Irey expected him to have. "What's a kid like you doing all alone in a field like this? You okay?"

Irey remembered then what had happened as she was leaving. Damian was probably dead, and Superman was probably hunting for what was left of everyone.

Tears threatened to escape once more as she hiccuped, rubbing at her eyes after she removed her goggles. "I need to speak with Bruce Wayne."

Barry's eyes went wide as he moved closer, walking slowly as to probably not startle her. "Okay, kid. I'll help you all I can, but I can't just bring people from what looks like a bombing shit to see one of the world's top businessmen. Can I have a reason why you need to see Bruce?"

Shaking her head, she finally felt less like she was going to cry. "Can you tell me what the date is it is?"

"It's May 13th, 2008." Barry answered with a questioning.

"Shoot..." Irey breathed before looking at Barry. "I'm a speedster from the future... Something happened, something bad, and I was sent back to stop it, b-" Stopping, she rubbed at her eyes once more. "But I came too far back... And I have to see Bruce Wayne, I have a letter for him..."

"Hey, hey, come on." Barry said, squeezing Irey's shoulder. "Let's get out of this field and I'll make some phone calls to see if I can get you some time with Bruce. Now, what's your name?"

"Impulse." The name came out strong from Irey's mouth. It was a name her father had given her, and it was a name that meant more than anything to her now that he was gone.

Barry laughed. "Not what I meant, but well," Barry removed the hood on his head, "My name is Barry Allen. I'm the Flash if that means anything to you, Future-Girl."

"The Flash Barry Allen, member of the Justice League and the hero of the Twin Cities." Irey nodded, "I am Irey... err... Park." Of all the things that Irey had gone over before her mission, she never learned on how to address herself. If she would have arrived when she was supposed to she would have been still in her mother's womb. It would have been easier, but now she needed to improvise on her own.

"Mr. Wayne," Bruce rubbed his temple as the receptionist's voice came out of the intercom. "There's a call on hold for you from a Mr. Allen. He says it's quite urgent."

"He would..." Bruce said under his breath as he hid the button to reply. "Thank you, Molly. Why don't you take an early lunch?"

"Thank you, sir. Would you like me to bring you something from the cafeteria?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Bruce paused and then added, "I'll actually be leaving after this phone call, if you'll alert Mr. Fox when you return from lunch."

"Will do, Mr. Wayne. You enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too, Molly."

Bruce shut off the intercom, looking at the bleeping light showing that Barry was still on hold. The younger man may not be as careful with his identity as Bruce was, but he seemed to understand why it needed to stay a secret. Plugging in an anti-bugging device to the phone, Bruce finally picked up.

"... if he doesn't pick up..."

Barry's voice came through before Bruce could speak, causing the older man to clear his throat. "What can I do for you Barry?"

"Bruce, finally." Barry breathed, "I need your help, I found someone and they apparently HAVE to see you... Can we meet somewhere, like that place last time?"

Bruce sighed, "Of course. I'll be there in half an hour. I'll alert Alfred to expect you."

"Thanks Bruce." Barry said, a noise on the other end came through the phone and the speedster quickly added. "I'll see you when you get there."

Barry and Irey arrived at the Manor ten minutes after Barry got off the phone with Bruce. They would have been there sooner but Barry wanted to get a change of clothing for the girl. Her costume was not too badly torn, but she was just so young it hurt Barry's heart to see it look like she was just in a battle.

Irey of course was an enigma, she had not revealed anything past what she had already told him. She was from the future and a speedster. Of course, time travel was something that had been theorized he could potentially do; but he never even thought to try. There was things he wanted to do or see, his mother jumping out as the first thing to come to mind. He had seen enough sci-fi movies to know that was a bad a idea.

Now though, there was possibly a real life time traveler. A teenage girl would looked more elbows and knees than a superhero. Her copper hair now in twin pigtails behind her ears and covering her shoulders leading to the ill fitting sundress Barry had grabbed for her from his own Iris's closet. She stood quietly by him as he knocked on the door, fingers tapping on her arm as she tapped her foot. The fidgeting, Barry knew, a side effect of the Speed Force wanting to escape in moments of high emotion.

"Ah, Master Bartholomew, it is a pleasure to see you again." Alfred's calm accented voice greeted as the older British butler answered the door. "And who is your young friend?" There was a slight hesitance now in Alfred's voice. Barry probably should have told Bruce more over the phone but somethings are better to explain in person.

"My name is Irey, sir." The aforementioned girl said, extending her arm in greeting. "Barry brought me to speak to Mr. Wayne."

Alfred nodded, "Come in, Master Wayne will be here in just a few moments." Alfred stepped aside to allow them to enter. Irey's eyes grew wide as she laid eyes on the interior of the manor. Alfred seemed to chuckle at the girl's reaction and smiled, "Could I get the two of you anything to drink."

"Water would be great, Alf." Barry said with a smile, looking back at the gaping face of Irey. "For both of us."

"Of course, sir. Make yourselves comfortable, it'll be just a moment." Alfred said, retreating to what Barry guessed was the kitchen.

Irey spoke as soon as Alfred was out of sight. "I've never seen it like this. It's so beautiful."There was something in the girl's voice that almost made Barry want to hug her; something sad and lonely.

The room they were currently in must have been one of the sitting rooms. There was a few paintings on the wall and a few book cases full of volumes that seemed to glow in the light from the chandelier overhead. "It is beautiful." Barry agreed, though he would probably better describe it as museum like.

Irey sat down in one of the chairs after that, turning her head to look at all the things in the room. She kept her hands on the letter she said was for Bruce in her hand, surprisingly not moving her hands. As if the letter was the most important thing to her and she could not even put a crease in paper.

Alfred returned a moment later, a tray with two bottles of water and piled high with cookies and sandwiches. "I took the liberty of bringing some snacks for you two." The old butler eyed Barry with a knowing look as he set down tray on the coffee table in front of where Irey sat. "Master Wayne just pulled into the grounds. He should be with the two of you momentarily."

Irey looked at the spread before her, eyeing the cookies for a moment before grabbing on of the water bottles. "Thank you Mr. Pennyworth."

"Of course young lady." Alfred smiled, "And just call me Alfred."

Irey nodded, finally grabbing a sandwich. "I'll try and remember to do so."

Alfred simply nodded, "Very good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to attend to." Turning on his heel Alfred left them to the food.

Barry ate a few of the sandwiches, Irey almost matching his own food intake. He paused mid-bite as something came to him. How did Irey know Alfred's last name? He eyed the girl for a second as she seemed completely enthralled by the foods Alfred had given them.

Before Barry could ask anything though, Bruce came into the room. "Barry, it is good to see you."

Irey's head shot up, and she stood in a blur before she was standing in front of Bruce. "Dame...Mr. Wayne, I need you to read this please."

"Sorry, Bruce." Barry said, having followed Irey. For half a second, he had been afraid he had really fucked up; but seeing Irey standing in front of Bruce he almost forgot what damage a speedster could cause. "This is Irey Park, it might be more helpful to read her letter. It's kinda complicated..."

Bruce took the letter from Irey, looking at the girl with a small look of surprise. Barry was almost certain that Bruce had some kind of database of all the people on the planet that had some kind of superpower; and if things weren't so weird right now, the surprise of little Irey being a speedster would have been possibly funny.

"Let's all sit and get comfortable." Bruce inclined with his head towards the couches and chairs that Irey and Barry had just vacated.

They all sat and Bruce started to read the letter:

'This may seem strange and unorthodox but I need your help. Now before you start questioning what I am about to say, let me tell you who I am. My name is Bruce Wayne, the son of Martha and Thomas Wayne. I am writing this from the year 2037, if things have gone right Irey should have arrived late in the year 2030; if everything has gone according to plan you will know her younger self, . If not, I apologize, but the situation is dire. If she has arrived when I hope she has, her mission is to save the Flash from an event that will accord in January of 2031.

If things have not gone accordingly, I can honestly not know when she has landed. I can only hope it is a time when you are the Batman and you can help her. Her return is statistically impossible unless you are in possession of a Cosmic Treadmill (blame the Flash for the name).

I'm sorry to put this on you Bruce, and I hope you can help her in anyway possible. She is a good kid.

Bruce Wayne'


	2. Chapter 2

Irey sat in the meeting room of the Hall of Justice as the League members started to fill the room. Many were only known to her by reputation, as many either were lost or died before she was born. One however made her stomach tighten in knots. Superman stood near Bruce and Barry, talking probably about her. It almost sick to think that one day he would be their worst nightmare, though now he was one of their friends. Irey was so engrossed in watching the future tyrant that she missed a petite blonde come to her side.

"So you're the one that's causing everyone to freak out." The blonde spoke, causing Irey to jump in her seat. "Can't believe the League is up in arms because of a teenager, but then again Batman would be suspicious of a grain of salt if he thought it looked funny."

The girl was probably close to Irey's physical age, but was even more than lithe in build than the speedster. A name popped in Irey's head almost immediately. Mia Dearden, the first sidekick to Green Arrow. The first Speedy, later the Golden Arrow. "I guess…"

"Speedy, there you are." A familiar, but younger sounding, voice caused Irey to forget about Mia being beside her and look up. Walking towards them was one person thought she would never see again, aside from her father. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, was walking towards them, whole and full of life. "I told you not to wander off. Bats would kill me if you went somewhere he didn't want you to."

"I don't 'wander' off, Arrow." Mia said, making air quotes with her fingers, "And I honestly didn't want to hear you fail at flirting with Canary. Again."

"I was n…" Oliver began and stopped, looking right at Irey. "Sorry you had to see that." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Still in the sundress that Barry had gotten for her, Irey could not help but feel exposed. All the others in attendance were in their costumes, those that normally wore masks having their faces hidden. Speedy and Green Arrow being no exception. Irey did not realize how hard this was going to be, seeing people who were like family to her and know that they did not even have a clue who she was. "It's all right… erm, well you all are taking time out of your day because of me. I suppose I really can't complain."

Oliver cleared his throat, Irey could not stop herself from thinking how young he was. "I guess… Anyways, I'm Green Arrow and this is Speedy."

"I'm Irey Park," the false name still tasted weird on Irey's tongue, "I'm going to let Batman explain what's going on though. He looks like he's about to call everyone to order."

Batman was moving towards the center of the room, going for the head of the circular table where the members of the League meet. Irey could almost hear her father explaining to her and Jai that the idea was from the legends of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Each member an equal, no one better or more important than the others. Old and New working together for the betterment of the world, rank and file having no meaning at this table. Irey always liked the idea, before everything went to hell.

"You're right kiddo," Oliver smiled, putting his hand on Speedy's shoulder, "Why don't you stay here with our friend. Batsy's probably already grinding his teeth that I brought you anyways."

"Sure, it's your head not mine." Mia nodded, pulling a from next to the wall closer to Irey.

"Behave yourselves girls." Oliver spoke over his shoulder, Irey chuckled a bit under her breath as Oliver winked at them. It was nice to see that he will not change much in the next thirty years.

There were more Leaguers than Irey would have thought at this time. Besides Bruce, Barry, and Superman, there were ten others there. Wonder Woman sat near the top end of the table next to Superman to her right Aquaman to her left. Next to Aquaman sat Hal Jordan and John Stewart, two of Earth's Green Lanterns; and next to them sat the Elongated Man talking to Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Oliver sat next to them, talking to a blonde woman Irey knew as this era's Black Canary. Martian Manhunter sat next to them, talking to Barry as Bruce cleared his throat bringing them all to attention.

"You have all been called here to help decide what we will do about a situation that has arisen." Bruce began, using his 'serious Batman' voice. "Earlier today Flash found a young girl claiming to be from the future." Every looked at Irey, the looks on their face almost all the same look of disbelief; or at least all the faces that Irey could see. "Her initial evidence is very convincing, and she has agreed to allow J'onn to read her mind to confirm her story."

"If that's all you have to say," Hal Jordan spoke up, "Then why are we all here?"

"You're here, Hal," Barry replied, "because we all need to decide what we will do to help her."

"That's correct Flash," the Martian replied. "Irey Park is a visitor to our time and a child. If her story is confirmed by her memories, then she will need to have a place to call home and someone to watch over her."

Irey hated sitting there, everyone deciding her fate like she could not hear them. She was young, younger than they even thought. But she was not dumb. Irey wanted to run over there and tell them that. She could feel herself vibrating in her seat, the Speed Force humming in her head. She only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not a good idea." Speedy said, her voice calm and almost knowing. "They'll stop with the back and forth soon."

Almost as if Mia could see into the future, Batman's voice flooded above the others. "There is nothing we can do until J'onn can confirm Irey's story. Why don't we get that over with before we decided on anything else."

J'onn floated from his seat towards Irey. He stopped right in front of Irey. "Hello, Irey."

"Hello, J'onn." Irey replied, taking a deep breath. Having her mind read like this was not something she had not experienced before, but it was not something she could see herself ever getting used to. The intrusion into her very thoughts scared her.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." J'onn said into Irey's mind. She could feel him helping her to relax as he looked, pulling her into her own memories.

Irey was in her room, brushing her hair. Her father was called away for attack in Metropolis but he had promised to take her and Jai out for an early birthday dinner. She was thinking of what she would wear when she her mother scream.

She quickly dressed and ran to her mother in the kitchen. When she got there her mother was leaning against the wall tears running down her face, Nightwing, her father's best friend, stood at her side, seeming to try and get her to sit down. The hero's costume was torn from battle and his mask was off, tears now dry but the trail of recent tears were still visible.

"I'm sorry Linda." His voice cracked as he looked to where Irey stood. "I'm so, so sorry."

"What's going on?" Jai's voice called out from behind Irey. He ran towards their mother, who enveloped him in her arms. "Mom, why are you crying."

Irey was frozen, something was wrong… And, God, where was her dad. She tried searching for him. Tried calling him to her with the Speed Force; but it was empty. Nothing happened. "Nightwing, where's my dad?"

Tears were flowing freely down Irey's cheek when Nightwing finally spoke. "He's… dead, Irey. I'm…"

"You a liar!" Irey flew at Nightwing, her fists hitting Nightwing in the chest. "He can't be dead! He can't!"

"Irey, sweetheart…" Her mother tried to speak but choked up as Nightwing caught her fists.

Nightwing held Irey's fists, his arms straining as she tried to get out of his hold. "He got hit by some kind of energy…. No one could have…"

"SHUT UP!" Irey screamed, getting out of Nightwing's hold and sending his across the room. "He's not dead… He can't… He wouldn't… He promised."

Irey knew they were speaking the truth, but could not accept it. So she did the only thing that felt right, and ran. Ran out of the house, all the way out of town. She did not know how long she ran but finally she found herself at the coast….

"This is Snapper Carr in front of the Hall of Justice for the dedication of the Flash Memorial. As you will remember, last month the League lost one of their own in the attack on Metropolis last year. Today the League and mourners alike gather to pay their respects to a hero…."

"Why is he doing this?" Irey sat in the Hall of Justice with the other members of the Teen Titans. She knew no one would have an answer to her question, many agreed with Superman's actions. Irey did not though, could not condone a hero killing the President of the United States. Even if that man was Lex Luthor.

"Irey, you understand that there is no coming back from this." An elderly Oliver sat beside Irey in the section of the Cave that had become something of a dormitory for the female heroes now forced to take shelter in the Batcave. Superman's reign of terror was getting worse and no one felt safe. The Kryptonian was losing sight of who was friend or foe, in the last year more heroes than villains had fallen prey to Superman's anger. Oliver's own daughter Olivia being one.

Irey nodded, hugging her pillow to her chest. "I know, but someone has to do something. Right?"

Oliver nodded, putting his remaining hand on Irey's shoulder. "That is exactly what you're father would have said if he was here."

"I miss him." Irey buried her face into her pillow. "I wish he'd have never died. Then none of this would have happened… Sometimes I hate him for leaving."

Oliver moved his hand and took a deep breath. "You don't hate him Irey. I know you don't because… Well, because you're here. You're fighting in his memory, for what he believed; and willing to risk everything to save him and everyone else."

"But what if I can't? What if it makes everything worst?" Irey sniffled.

"Nothing could be worst than this." Oliver's eyes seemed to go far away, the light behind them fading with malice and regret. He was not the same since Olivia was taken. All the adults talked about how he was slowly losing his mind because of everything he had lose. Irey just thought he was sad. Since she had lost her father, Oliver had lost his wife to cancer and one of his sons had gone off the grid. That's not ever taking into account the death of his first protege and the lost of his left arm before any of this had happened.

Irey dropped the pillow back on her bed and hugged Oliver, "I'm gonna save them all, Ollie. My dad, Olivia, Roy…. even Superman. I promise."

Damian's face disappearing into a flash of red came before Irey's eyes as J'onn connected his mind from her's. "I'm sorry," the alien whispered as he offered a handkerchief to wipe away the tears slowly trailing down Irey's face.

"It's fine." Irey hiccupped as J'onn hovered back to the table.

"The claims of Irey are true." J'onn started and Irey wondered what he would reveal. "She comes from a time in the not so distant future where earth faces its greatest threat. She is far from the time she was supposed to go to, and with no way to return, she is stuck here."

"Poor kid." Irey could barely hear Hal say to John, while both of the Hawks looked back to Irey with almost pitying looks. Even Green Arrow and Black Canary looked back; Irey almost made herself laugh thinking Oliver wanted to take her home.

Everyone bounced ideas around, each offering some solution to what could be done with Irey. While the idea that Batman or Arrow could take her in, Barry brought up that to care for a Speedster was different than a normal child. That brought up a round of conversation for Barry to take her in. Countering that suggestion was that Barry had no idea how to care for a child, he was too busy with his two identities and jobs. The back and forth continued for what Irey thought was hours before Barry seemed to have an idea and left.

Everyone quieted down, probably confused on why Flash just bolted from the room with only a few inconclusive words. The confused quiet allowed Irey to finally realize that the girl next to her seemed to be staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Irey asked, half irritated and half curious.

"Whatever Manhunter saw, it made him sad. Have you ever seen a Martian sad? I hadn't before that." Mia looked around the room before continuing. "Whatever happened, or happens because you know the future, must be pretty messed up."

"You could say that." Irey said, rubbing her arms with her hands. "Though hopefully I can do something about it."

Mia looked like she was about to say something when Barry came almost crashing back into the room. "I have a solution… Maybe?"

Batman shook his head, having been seemingly arguing with Diana against sending Irey to Themyscira. "And what is that, Barry."

"Well, you know about Jay Garrick? The first Flash? Well, I just talked to him and his wife… And they're both retired and living in a big house and no kids, so I asked them and Jay said he could watch Irey and him and Joan would love to have her." Barry seemed to not take a breath as he talked, some words seemed to even run together. "And the Garrick live in Keystone, so I'll be close to Irey if anything happens."


	3. Chapter 3

Joan Garrick opened the door once Irey and Barry arrived later in the day. An aroma of cooking foods wafted through the open door, a welcome scent after hours of working out the details of Irey's identity with the rest of the League.

"Barry, come in." Joan smiled, moving aside to allow her guest into her house. "Jay's upstairs moving a few last boxes from the guest room. He shouldn't be much longer."

The two entered, Irey looking around the living room with a look of longing that hurt Barry to see. "Thanks again Joan," Barry said, putting a hand in the back pocket of the jeans he'd changed into before coming. "This is Irey Park." He nodded to the girl with a smile.

Irey slightly jumped at hearing her name spoken, but recovered and turned to Joan. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Garrick."

"Call me Joan, sweetheart." The older woman said with a smile. "Jay and I are more than happy to have you stay with us."

Irey smiled but was unable to reply as a blur appeared out of the corner of Barry's eye and Jay appeared in the room.

"Barry, it's good to see you again." Jay spoke, a sheepish smile on his face as Joan gave him a disapproving look. "And this must be Irey, welcome to our home kiddo. My name is Jay."

Irey smiled at the older speedster. She had never met the Garricks before, both having passed away before she was born. "Thank you both for allowing me to stay here."

"No problem," Jay replied, his charisma and general air of being making the room seem, if it was at all possible, making the house seem even more inviting. "Joan and I have more time on our hands than we know what to do with," he paused and leaned closer to Irey and continued in a mock whisper, "and maybe having someone else to look after will get her off my back a little."

Barry chuckled as Joan exclaimed with a pointedly delivered, "Jay!".

"Sorry Joan." Jay replied sheepishly.

Joan shook her head, "Dinner's just about ready. Jay why don't you and Irey set the table. Barry you can help me bring out the food once they are done." She paused and added, "And stay at normal speed."

"Yes, dear." Jay replied, "Irey come with me if you'd please." Irey followed Jay out of the room, Jay kissing Joan on the cheek as he passed her.

"He's as lively as ever." Barry mused as the oldest and newest speedsters left the room.

"That he is," Joan agreed, "Maybe having her with us will slow him down a bit."

"Retirement isn't agreeing with him I see." Barry could never see himself slowing down, and he could only guess what it was like for Jay. After more than fifty years connected to the speed force, slowing down would probably seem like more work than not.

Joan pursed her lips and nodded, "It's been worse since he retired from the lab. Nothing to occupy his days but the garden he started up last week."

"I was going to ask," Barry chuckled, "It's pretty elaborate. The pond out from looks magnificent."

"I had to stop him from making a moat in the back." Joan deadpanned as she started to the kitchen. "What would the neighbors think?"

Barry followed behind, smiling as he heard a small laugh coming from the dining room. "They seem to be getting along. I'm glad to finally hear her laugh."

"What's her story." Joan finally asked, Barry almost positive she'd wanted to pursue this line of questioning from the moment Barry knocked on their door.

Barry paused, thinking of what he actually knew versus what was conjecture. "She's from the year 2037 and something bad happened. Something bad enough future Batman had to send a teenaged girl to stop. I don't know much more, but whatever happened is very personal to her. I think J'onn was crying reading when he looked into her head."

"The poor dear," Joan started grabbing serving plates from a cabinet.

Barry nodded, "She's a good kid, almost had to fight Arrow and Speedy when I mentioned you two taking her in."

"They are more than welcome to visitor." Joan replied, "Dinah too, I'm sure everyone of them will want to help anyway they can."

Sometimes Barry forgot how interconnected the current Justice League was connected to the Justice Society. Many of the members of the latter team helped Batman and Superman create their current team; but others like Canary held more legacy. Her mother had been the Black Canary before her, and before her death worked side by side with Jay and the rest of the JSA.

Barry nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Speaking of which, Bats gave me this for you two," Barry held out a black credit card, "For anything you two will need to take care of Irey. Batman pulled some of his strings with Mr. Wayne. There's no credit limit and you won't have to pay anything back..."

"We can't accept this Barry." Joan smiled, "We have more than enough."

"Batman said you'd say that, and he also said that you should keep it for emergencies."

"That I can do," Joan shook her head with a smile as she took the card and put it in a drawer full of take-out menus. "Now let's get this to the table before Jay starts belly aching."

Barry had to leave after dinner and dessert, something Irey had not realized before tonight was the greatest thing on Earth. After moving into the Cave, things were limited and just making sure she consumed enough calories a day sometimes could be hard. She could barely remember the last time she had a real slice of cake.

"You'll be all right here, kid?" Barry asked for the third time as he and Irey stood outside in front of the Garrick's house.

Irey nodded, "Yeah, Jay and Joan are nice." She did not want to mention that she was kind of excited to sleep on a real bed, one that was not a military cot in a room with about fifteen other people.

Barry chuckled, "I'm glad you think so." Barry looked at his phone and frowned. "I really have to go now, but keep the phone Bats gave you on hand. I should be able to come by the day after tomorrow unless you need me sooner."

"I'm not a little kid," was Irey's, though honestly sometimes she questioned her own validity with that statement. "I think I can handle a few days here."

"Of course you can." Barry had a look on his face that Irey found perplexing but then the older man smiled, "Well, I gotta run."

A gush of wind hit Irey in the face as Barry ran off, a faint smell of ozone reaching her nose. She stood there for a moment, almost fighting back tears as she thought about her father.

She had never been able to meet Barry in her time. He was long dead by then, though her father and aunt Iris talked about him constantly. She even knew about his quirky puns as he had to leave, something her father would do as well. She just never thought he would be almost better in person than in the stories.

"Irey," Jay's voice pulled Irey out of her musing as he stepped outside. "You okay kiddo?"

Irey nodded, feeling foolish as she sniffled a bit. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Well, Joan's making the bed in your room. You can get some sleep when she's done and tomorrow help me in the garden." Jay's voice was calm and understanding, then a mischievous glint showed in Jay's eyes as he spoke next, "Or, there's also some more cake if we hurry up and eat it before Joan is done."


End file.
